In The Moonlight
by MewsMe
Summary: Short Story. SS/HG During POA. Snape's chivalry and the admiration of an unlikely student.


**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter®_ was created by J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** Takes place during Prisoner_ of Azkaban_(movie version); Severus Snape's chivalry to protect his less than admired students from the newly transformed Lupin. A "What if" tale of what happened with Snape, Hermione, and Ron, while Harry went after Lupin and Sirius. SS/HG

**In The Moonlight**

"Nice Doggy, Nice Doggy", Ron would have laughed at how idiotic he sounded, if he wasn't scared out of his wits. Hermione, just as terrified, clung to his right. Harry clung to his left.

All Hermione's insight and knowledge seemed to come up empty for a plan of escape. Her brain seem to go foggy at the terror before her. What to do? What to do? She found herself thinking of Professor Snape, of all people. He had known about Professor Lupin's condition. He would know what to do! But Harry had blasted him in the Shrieking Shack. Oh, Harry...

"There you are Potter," came a low, menacing voice from behind her. Before her mind said his name, Professor Snape was in front of them, holding Harry by his collar, his dark eyes glaring down at the boy. Snape didn't even know a werewolf was scrutinizing his sudden appearance.

Hermione was about to shout to Snape, but seeming to sense the danger, turned of his own volition. Hermione had never seen such fear on Professor Snapes face. And then he did something she would have never guessed. He stretched out his arms, his back to them, shielded the trio. He pulled them as much behind his thin frame as he could. Hermione winched slightly at the tight grip his hand had upon her arm. She dared a quick glance at him. He was scared, yet determined to protect them. She felt a very unusual feeling, one she never thought she would have for her potions master. It was admiration.

There had always been respect. He was a very talented, intelligent learned man which by any standard of character, Hermione believed, deserved respect. But nothing had ever warranted admiration for the bitter and dark potion master...not from her...not until this moment. So unlike what she thought she knew of him. If she had the time, she would greatly wonder what else their was to Severus Snape that he kept hidden.

Lupin was snarling and barring his deadly fangs as they stood there huddled against the Womping Willow. Hermione was very much taken by Snape's chivalry, but now what? If they just stood there, Snape would be attacked!

Her fears became realized when the werewolf finally made a move. It lashed out with it's long arm and slashed with deadly perception at Professor Snape.

"NO!" Hermione head screamed as she clutched to her potions master as he fell sideways, nearly upon her. She lay by him, still holding firmly. Snape had barely fallen when he attempted to rise himself again. She tried to help him.

"Leave it" she heard him hiss into her ear. She backed off, but looked at were the werewolf had attacked him. The front of his black cloak was slashed and she could see some wisps of white fiber from his inner jacket torn. The beast had not come near his skin.

Regaining his hold on Hermione's arm he pushed her back behind him as he stood. How long did he intend to stand and shield them, Hermione wondered. Till he died? No, she couldn't let him do that!

The decision was out of her hands, however. As the werewolf came to strike another blow at Snape, a large black dog jumped latched on to the werewolf's arm with it's teeth. Lupin yelped in pain and swung sideways at the Sirius Black, flinging him off.

The animagous Sirius came back with vengeance and a brutal clash of claws and fangs ensued between the two beast, until Sirius gave a nasty bite to the werewolves leg and ran off into the distance, the werewolf hot on his tail.

"Sirius," whispered Harry with dread and tore away from Snape's hold after his Godfather.

"Get back here, Potter!" demanded Snape, but Harry was already over the side of the hill. All became deathly quite around the Womping Willow. Snape whirled around and faced the two remaining teens. His eyes focused on Hermione's.

"You will take Mr. Weasley back to the castle and remain there. Tell the headmaster what has happened." His voice was spoken with finality, not to be questioned, but obeyed. Hermione seemed to begin to protest, and Professor Snape dared her to do so. She relinquished. Snape didn't proceed after Potter until he was sure Hermione and the Weasley began walking back to the castle.

Snape found Harry and Sirius Black by the lake, both unconscious.

Hermione was watching over Ron while Madam Pomfrey held leg when the door swung open and there was Snape, caring Harry in his arms. A truly strange sight to be sure, but considering all that had happened to night, not to strange Hermione thought. Madam Pomfrey rushed over and took Potter and laid him in a bed next to Ron.

"What hap-" began Hermione.

"Dementors." Both Pomfrey and Hermione starred in horror at Professor Snape.

"Has he been k-" Hermione could bare to ask.

"No," Snape began turning to Hermione. "However Mr. Black was not so fortunate-" He watched as a look of horror came upon her face. It bothered him some how. "Miraculously," he continued. "something scared off the dementors at the last moment and what was taken... was returned." Hermione sighed relief. She stepped closer to Snape and looked into his eyes and smiled. He felt his whole body turn to stone. What happened next was a wonder it didn't kill him.

She enveloped him in an embrace. "Thank you, Professor!"

Snape didn't know how to react. He felt trapped and somewhat sick. Ron was starring at her in utter bewilderment. She let go of him as quickly as she had latched on, always knowing the risk of what she had done, but also feeling the necessity to having done it.

"Sorry," she said hastily in order to cover herself. Snape hadn't said a single word, just stood there as if he had just been told he had bat wings for ears.

"The proper response Severus is "You're welcome,"" Hermione starred in disbelieve as Snape pale face suddenly gained color. Snape turned to Professor Dumbledore, feeling like a small child who has just been corrected by a parent for lack of manners. He glared at the Headmaster and stomped out the door, Dumbledore quizzically looking after him as the door slammed.

"Always hiding your best, aren't we Severus." He said to himself, but Hermione couldn't help but over hear the Headmasters curious words. She tried to pretend she hadn't been listening when Dumbledore turned towards her and the two boys in their sick beds.


End file.
